


downfall of the damsel

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Most people would have been upset, especially with the blood already on Bev’s face, but all Gretta felt was bubbling excitement.
Relationships: Gretta Keene/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 8





	downfall of the damsel

The bags under Bev’s eyes were no more Gretta’s business than where the blood she saw her wash off her hands an hour before first period came from, but she had some ideas.

Before bedtime she made sure every door was unlocked and every window opened. After a week of this thrilling routine she caught Bev in her living room.

Most people would have been upset, especially with the blood already on Bev’s face, but all Gretta felt was bubbling excitement.

She kissed her on the cheek and handed her a knife, “Give him hell.”

Bev seemed surprised but nodded.


End file.
